


March Madness 2015

by ausynja



Category: Hijack - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), March Madness - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), frostcup - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausynja/pseuds/ausynja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is loosely based off the life of a friend of mine.<br/>She's asexual and met him at work in a call centre.<br/>They've been a couple for three years now.</p></blockquote>





	1. Hot Chocolate

Hadrian tried to make no sounds, which was almost impossible, considering the, well, luggage he was carrying around, in the forest, in the beginning of the night.  
It wasn't often that he swore, but he did it a lot during the past few hours. Rest assured he would be swearing for the next few hours, too. The assigned task was, in a way, an honourable one. A task that many would have not liked to carry out. It just needed to be done. In secret. At which Hadrian seemed to completely fail at.  
More cursing through teeth followed as his luggage got caught on some log. The young man pulled, then pushed, swore, wiped his forehead, and gave up. One last censored word and he made up his mind. This must be the place then.  
So he got up, marked the place by placing his lit torch on the ground, walking back to his car. More cursing and raised hands to heaven followed along his way as he tripped over something hidden in the darkness. A few times. Every minute. Twice.  
With a shovel, calcium hydroxide (also known as chalk) and a tiny wooden stool he made his way back to his luggage. It was easy to find, thanks to his idea of leaving the torch behind. The problem was, he didn't feel alone anymore.  
So our young man turned the torch off and waited. For a sound, a light, or just some other sign that he hadn't made anything up. Then again, he wished he had made it up. Couldn't afford it to be seen here. In the forest. In the middle of the night.  
Seconds seemed to turn into hours and nothing, besides maybe a bored Slenderman, could be heard or seen. So Hadrian decided to turn the torch back on, laid it onto the ground, got a hold of the shovel, and pierced the earth.  
Roots, which shouldn't have been so unexpected in a forest, made digging in the ground a, well, pain in the ass. Especially Hadrian's ass. Also his back and shoulders.  
The cursing began anew.  
It was an odd mix of swear words and the sound of a shovel meeting earth, roots and stones. Minutes turned to hours. When Hadrian took a moment to wipe his forehead clean of sweat, he could have sworn the pit had been bigger not so long ago.  
Imagination could be cruel!  
Hours of more digging lay ahead of him. Hadrian made himself work harder and faster by thinking of the hot chocolate which would wait for him at home. Or which he would make himself alone. Whatever!  
By the time that he judged the pit deep enough, he didn't have any means of measuring the depth exactly, he coated the bottom of the pit with chalk. Then he got hold of his luggage, only to meet a pair of bright blue eyes.  
His heart dropped to the bottom of his entire body. Maybe it had even left his body because he couldn't feel it at all anymore.  
"Hey!"  
"Hey!"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"What are _you_ doing here?"  
"I asked first!"  
"I asked second!"  
"What's that in your hands?"  
"What's that in _yours_?"  
Both dropped whatever they had in hand this exact second.  
"Nothing!"  
"Nothing!"  
"Good!"  
"Good!"  
"You didn't see anything!"  
"You didn't see anything either!"  
"Okay!"  
"Okay!"  
Both young men turned around.  
Both pondered whether they should just abandon the place and their luggage and run for it.  
Both young men, knelt down, grabbed their luggage and proceeded with their assigned task.  
Hadrian threw his luggage on top of the chalk. Covered it with more chalk. Shovelled all the earth, roots, and stones back into the hole. As fast as he could.  
A curse fell from his lips as soon as the place looked like touched by a human with a shovel, when he heard something familiar. A curse.  
It didn't take him long to find the owner of that rather ungraceful word.  
It was the other young man. The one with the icy blue eyes.  
"Are you vexed?"  
"Am I what?" He turned around. A pale face looked at Hadrian. Those blue eyes pierced him. Again.  
"Are you annoyed?"  
"Why couldn't you say so?"  
Hadrian shrugged his shoulders.  
"Yes I am vexed. I forgot a tool."  
"Which?"  
"Something to", he swallowed hard, "redecorate the forest floor with."  
"You could use my shovel."  
"Oh thank goodness!"  
The exchange of the tool was rather quick. The stranger wanted to leave as swift as Hadrian had wanted. But now he was stuck with a stranger. In the forest. In the three quarters of the night.  
No hot chocolate for him so soon!  
So he sat down on a rather soft log, the moss had done a rather good job, and watched the young man dig like there was no tomorrow. At least, and Hadrian had no trouble acknowledging it, the stranger was faster at digging than him. The job would be done before the sun would rise. So maybe there would be enough time for a hot chocolate!  
"Thanks! Just… could I ask you one more favour?"  
Hadrian nodded.  
"Could you please get off my…"  
Hadrian jumped up.  
"Thanks buddy!"  
And the stranger pulled on the supposed mossy log and pulled it into the neatly dug pit.  
Hadrian was now standing by his side as he covered up the log and the air in the pit.  
"Thanks again!" He said as he handed Hadrian his shovel back.  
Hadrian nodded.  
"You didn't see a thing! Got it?"  
Hadrian nodded.  
"This never happened!"  
Hadrian nodded viciously at that!  
"Good!"  
The young man with the bright blue eyes nodded. Relieved.  
He turned around.  
"Do you wanna drink a hot chocolate?"  
He turned back.  
"You pay!"  
"Okay!"

 


	2. Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is loosely based off the life of a friend of mine.  
> She's asexual and met him at work in a call centre.  
> They've been a couple for three years now.

Okay, Hadrian had come to terms with himself and the situation. Even though he liked Jack rather a lot he knew that it would be better to let him go. After all his friend had an eye on him, too. It also seemed like Jack had an eye for said friend, too.

And in the end, Hadrian was still asexual. So why would Jack even want him?

Sometimes Hiccup felt bad for feeling this way. He wanted a relationship! Holding hands and kisses and cuddling! But the intimacy partners expected?! He couldn't go for that. He didn't have any interest in that.

So Hiccup came to work in the call centre like every other day, together with his friend Ana. She was a fun and colourful girl. Bubbly and open minded. Hiccup had liked her from the very start. He enjoyed being around her, talking to her and sometimes spending his free time with her.

She attended the same college courses and that's how they had met. Before they had found out that they were working at the same place. Since then, Ana had picked him up before work and they walked the whole way together.

Months went by and it was November when a new college student started to work with them. Jack.

Hiccup had almost fallen instantly for his pale face, his blue eyes and his smile. Not to forget the freckles he had! Which you could only see when you were close enough to him.

Ana of course had invited him to drink a coffee with them when they had had their break. Hiccup, having been rather nervous, hadn't said a thing. So Jack and Ana had been talking most of the time.

Over the time it had changed. Hiccup had joined their conversations and had no trouble talking to Jack alone when Ana had caught the flu. It was a great time they had. Until one day Jack asked about Ana. Stuff like what she was studying, if she had a boyfriend, what her favourite colour was.

Hiccup had to put on a fake smile for the rest of the day when he had seen Jack. He had to tell himself that Jack didn't want anything from him and that he should forget his crush on him. It would be better anyway!

~

What Hiccup didn't know was the fact that Jack had asked the same questions to Ana. He wanted to find fitting Christmas presents. Just asking for someone's favourite colour would seem suspect to he had asked a bunch of other questions as well. But he had noticed Hiccup's change. A few days later everything was back to normal but he wondered what had happened. He just never asked him about it.

The last weekend before everyone was going home for Christmas, Ana's dorm threw a party. Jack and Hiccup were invited, too. And both didn't really want to go.

But most have never met Ana's strong will and psychological tactics. So both young men were in time, groomed and with a snack in hand.

Just after ten minutes both had retreated to a quiet corner and bumped into each other.

They shared a short and awkward laugh together.

Then none of them didn't know what to say so they just sat down and listened to the music.

But Hiccup couldn't stop glancing at Jack from time to time. It was weird to just sit here and not talk. Even though he knew that Ana had a thing for Jack and vice versa Hiccup just couldn't sit here and mope and be unfriendly. They were, at least, friends after all.

"So, did she trick you unto coming here, too?"

Jack just nodded with a big smile.

"Guess that's the same reason why you're here!"

Now it was Hiccup's time to nod.

"I'm not really the party type."

"Me neither."

They fell quiet for another short time, listening to a rather old song by Destiny Child.

"And just in case you're thinking about it, there's no way to leave the party! You'll never hear the end of it! I know Ana longer than you do! Trust me! Don't leave the party!"

Jack just laughed loudly. "Okay! Got that! So what to do then to survive the night?"

"Getting drunk!"

Both laughed dryly.

"Then let me get you a drink!" Offered Jack and rose from his seat.

"No no! You don't have to!"

"But I want to!" Not giving Hiccup the time to say anything, Jack just turned around and headed for the kitchen.

Yeah gestures like this would make it easier for Hiccup to cope with his feelings for Jack! Why couldn't he be an asshole? Maybe for a few days that Hiccup could just have some kind of excuse to not like him!

But Jack didn't make it any easier that evening for the freckled man. They were talking, occasional touches when Jack nudged Hiccup when he had said something that made the other laugh. In return Hiccup would nudge Jack back whenever he made a dumb comment.

It didn't help the slightest with the butterflies in his stomach.

It got worse when Hiccup couldn't cope anymore and found some excuse to go home early. The party was getting louder and louder as people were getting drunk. The music was just a mix of old pop songs and some students had found someone they could kiss. No subtle kisses. Hiccup saw more tongue than he really wanted to!

The only real problem was that Jack had offered to walk him home. How could he decline his friend? He didn't want to hurt his feelings but Hiccup needed to be away from him for a while.

Without any warning Ana showed up that right moment and asked Jack for a dance. That was definitely not something Hiccup wanted to see. It was already hard enough for him!

Thanks to Ana's persistent begging, Jack gave in finally and they both waved Hiccup goodbye.

~

Turning off his mobile for the rest of the weekend, Hiccup didn't want to hear anything from anyone! Neither his father, old acquaintances, and especially not from Jack or Ana.

He was hurt and mad with himself! Why did he just have to be like this? Why was he falling for someone who would be better off without him because Hiccup couldn't give him what he would want.

Of course Hiccup could, technically speaking, but it was more a question of wanting. Because he didn't want it! Sex grossed him out. It was slippery and sweaty and just seemed… not right.

Of course he had watched the occasional porn and pleasured himself. That was okay from time to time. But sex with someone else didn't seem right. Not to him.

It would be also unfair to Jack. Why deny him something that he would want. Hiccup would have to decline and that would make a few big cracks into their - non-existent - relationship.

So why worry about it?

Get rid of the feelings for him! Start supporting Ana getting together with Jack! Be happy for them!

Maybe one day Hiccup would find someone fitting for him.

In the end, he was arguing with himself in his bed. So he decided to get up and /do/ something to distract himself. Luckily it did work out. He was able to concentrate on his homework. It wasn't too difficult. He turned the music louder than his thoughts, and finished an unfinished piece of art he had been working on.

The day went by and was over before Hiccup could think about Jack a second time. Which was probably better anyway.

~

Monday was a busy day at university. Hiccup had an art piece to present and cycling with a large canvas was rather difficult. After the first lesson _History of Art_ and some other subjects Hiccup couldn't concentrate anymore.

He had work to do today. So had Ana and Jack. Which meant avoiding them was over now! Also he and Ana shared their last lesson of the day together. At least he would meet them individually and not feel the full impact of their… whatever they had to tell him.

"Hoped you'd arrived home safely!" Was Ana's first sentence to him as she hadn't sat down yet. First she let the backpack drop to the ground, ruffled through her hair to only sit down finally next to Hiccup.

"Sure! I'm still in one piece!" Hiccup faked a smile.

"Didn't know as you didn't answer your phone."

"Ah, yeah", he ran his hand through his hair, "it died and I didn't notice until I went to bed. I've been all focused on the project for Mrs Hartfield."

Ana just nodded.

The lesson started and both were paying attention for a while until Ana began to speak again.

"Hiccup?", she whispered. As a sign of hearing her, he leaned closer towards her to listen better. "I've got the feeling you have a thing for Jack."

The freckled man clenched his jaw, lowered his eyes and nodded finally.

"Yeah, thought so." She stroked a strand of hair behind her ear. "But", she started but Hiccup interrupted her: "You have a thing for Jack, too."

Now it was Ana's time to nod quietly.

Hiccup sighed. "Don't you worry. You can ask him out and everything. You know me and my, well, asexuality. I've been thinking about it all already and it wouldn't be fair. So, yeah. Your path is clear."

"Really?" Ana had spoken far louder than she'd wanted, a few students had turned around giving her a sign to be quiet.

"Really!", affirmed Hiccup with a whisper.

"Thank you!" The young woman bent forward and hugged her friend rather strongly.

"Yeah yeah! I get it!", he smiled and tried to push her away. "But I need to at least write down some notes!"

So Hiccup bent down and scribbled on his paper. Friendship and all but university was important, too!

After a few more hugs and written down notes both made their way to work. Together they planned how Ana would ask Jack out and even though it did hurt, Hiccup threw in some of his advice. They also agreed that Hiccup would work in a different part, so Ana and Jack could have a little privacy. Which also meant that work would be much more boring. Sometimes Hiccup hated himself for being so nice. The hours of work dragged along and he was happy when it was over and he'll meet with his two friends outside to walk back home. Or at least share some part of the way. But neither Jack nor Ana were waiting outside. So Hiccup unlocked his bike and waited. A stream of people left the call centre but Ana and Jack weren't among them. After more waiting and trying to call both, Hiccup just gave up and made his way home. For the rest of the day he wondered what might had happened. Had they actually left work and went out on their date straight away? So fast that Hiccup had not caught them on time? But in the end he didn't want to see them holding hands and tell him where they would go. It still hurt.

With a strange feeling in his stomach, Hiccup went to bed finally after no movie could distract him. When he woke up the next day he found that Ana had sent him a text _. I give up. Good luck!_

What the fuck did she mean? Give up what? Uni? Jack? What had happened?

Unfortunately she decided to not send him a reply. She also didn't show up at uni and Hiccup told the teacher she was sick. It was the same excuse he later used at work. The supervisors just nodded. They seemed to know already.

So Hiccup sat down in front of a free computer and got himself ready for the next few hours for work in a call centre. At least he had a lucky shift and dealt mostly with nice people on the phone. The last call he made was over swiftly and he packed his stuff in his bag, pondering if he should get some takeout food.

But he didn't get far with his thoughts as Jack waited for him outside. Hiccup had almost run straight into him as he was watching the concrete in front of his feet.

"Hey Hiccup."

The freckled young man almost fell over his own feet.

"H-hey Jack! I didn't see you, well, I thought you were already gone."

He slowly shook his head.

"Are you okay?"

"I am, it's just… has Ana textured you?"

"No. Why?"

"She just doesn't answer me."

"Uhm, okay." Hiccup didn't really know what to say. "What happened?" Hadn't she just wanted to date Jack? Had she changed her mind? Had he denied her?

"I told her I'm not interested."

Hiccup's eyes went wide. "Oh!"

Jack let a hand run through his white dyed hair. "Guess she didn't take it lightly that I want someone else."

"Mhm." Hiccup still didn't have a clue what to say! He wasn't studying psychology! He had no idea how to comfort Jack _or_ Ana!

"What would you say?"

"Uhm." Hiccup was now totally taken off guard.

"Would you go out on a date with me?"

_WHAT?_

"Beg your pardon!"

"I've known you for a while now and realised during the party that I've got a crush on you, so…" Jack shrugged his shoulders.

Oh it hurt so much!

"I'm sorry!"

Hiccup didn't know where to look and how to just behave right now. He felt so weird like he had left his body while his whole limbs tingled.

"So, you're not into men?"

Oh God's, this was getting worse!

"I'm not into sex." He admitted honestly.

"So you're…"

"Asexual!" Finished Hiccup the sentence.

Jack let his shoulders hang down a little. The he let his hand rub his own neck.

"So you don't like me?"

"Oh! I do! I just don't think it would be fair!"

"Fair?"

"Not to be able to give you what you want."

"What I want?" Repeated Jack louder. "I just want to be with you! Not to fuck your brains out!"

Biting his lower lip, Hiccup didn't know what to say. He was a little confused.

"See", Jack took a step closer towards the other and placed his hands on his shoulders, "sex is not important when I can be with you!"

"No Jack!" Hiccup shook his head violently, resulting in Jack letting go of his shoulders. "It is! You don't know it yet! You think it's just easy but I tried and my last relationship ended because he wanted sex and he couldn't accept my lack of wanting it and refusing him. It just won't work! Go and tell Ana you'd want to try it or look for another man! I just don't want to be hurt again. And you don't want the stress! Trust me!"

Without waiting for a possible answer, Hiccup pushed his bike past Jack. He didn't look back and tried to cycle home as fast as he could. His heart felt so heavy. Hiccup had wanted to never have to experience something like this! No more crushes! No more pain!

~

When Hiccup arrived at home he hadn't expected to find a text from Jack. For a few moments he was debating with himself if he should read it. In the end curiosity won and he opened up the message.

_Hiccup I honestly don't care much about it! I've been dreaming about you and me and kissing and holding hands and sharing popcorn at the movies for a few nights!  
Please! I've been thinking about the whole thing and I just want you! With or without sex! Please, can we try it! I don't want us to give up before we've even tried!_

Hiccup had to sit down. Then he needed to re-read the message. Again and again.

Until his thumbs typed a short reply.

_Okay_


	3. I Bet You Don't Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Booty Slapping

The loud cry which echoed through the little apartment was surely heard in the whole neighbourhood.

"Come back here you shit!"

"Catch me if you can Shorty!"

Yeah right! The other was faster, more agile and still had both of his legs.

It didn't mean that he couldn't run. Actually, he had been showering with his prosthetic, so he was rather quick to follow the other. Still the other had the advantage of just running through the apartment, throwing everything down to slow the other down.

"Come on now! Be a good boy Jack!"

"No!" Was the simple answer and Jack stuck his tongue out. "You just gonna hit me with the towel, Hiccup! I'm safe over here! Thank you very much!"

The couch was between them, both sides were blocked. On the right of the couch was a chair, on the left Jack had placed the coffee table in a hurry. In a way he was trapped. But at least safe from the other!

"Yes! That's it what I'm gonna do! Because you just spanked me with a towel." Exactly the same one Hiccup held in his freckled hand right now.

"Did it hurt?"

"Yes it did you little shit!"

"Good!" Jack's smile grew wider. "Then my deed it done! Please step out of the way so I can quickly run to safety!"

"You wish!"

"Yes I do!"

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because you deserve some spanking!"

Jack whistled lowly. "Hiiicup! I didn't know you were into this! Running around naked for everyone to see _and_ spanking others!"

"Just come here!" And the naked man shot forward over the couch. Jack jumped to the side.

Unfortunately not fast enough. Hiccup caught him by a pocket of his jeans and made him stumble. It was enough time to grab more of Jack and pull him closer.

The young man was laughing so hard. Hiccup was already getting a little worried he'd die of suffocation. A little!

He managed to get Jack lying on his stomach, as he had almost been tripping forwards, Jack had already been in a perfect position. Then Hiccup let his hand fly down on the other's bottom. It smacked loudly. Jack cried out but didn't stop laughing. Hiccup smacked him again.

"Uh Hiccup! Yeah! Spank me! I'm a dirty boy!" Even though Jack had tried to keep a straight face both broke out into laughter!

"Imma bite you, you pervert!"

"Hiccup! If you're gonna bit me, you're the perv-"

But Jack couldn't really finish his sentence as Hiccup had bent down and bitten gently into the other's bottom.


	4. Offering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Earthquakes plague the city. A master and his slave try to flee from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys... The topic is "catastrophe"... I won't add an obvious spoiler!

"Oh Neptune, when will these earthquakes ever stop!" Hadrian cried out and looked up into the sky. Not that he was expecting said God to just show up and end these earthquakes. It was more an expression of annoyance from his side. His slave right left to him snickered.

"You think you can really stop it by yelling at someone?"

"At least I can try!"

"Will you go to the offering later?"

Hadrian nodded.

His slave gave a silent affirmation. It meant that he had to come along, too. The life of a slave. But at least he was lucky. He had been sold to a nice politician’s son. He had treated him well and that was everything a slave could have hoped for. He could have ended up as his beating slave and received beatings instead of the son. He had just never done anything to his father's annoyance. So Jack was safe.

So far Jack had kind of enjoyed his stay in Italia of the Roman Empire. As far as he remembered Brittania was rather cold and wet sometimes.

Of course he missed his parents and siblings. But he was happy here, too. With Hadrian.

They had become good friends real quick. He had some privileges and they trusted him enough to let him buy food and allow him to stay alone outside for a few hours. Even though he didn't mind spending all of it with Hadrian.

"Bene! I think we should go."

Jack nodded as an answer and rose to his feet, extending an arm to help Hadrian up. His master took it, got to his knees and brushed a few crumbs off his tunic.

"We'd better go then!"

And both made their way from the circus to the forum. Hadrian slower than Jack but, as the good slave he was, he walked slowly besides his master. He had lost his left leg a while ago. The wooden prosthetic didn't do a good job.

It took them longer to arrive at the forum. Other citizens walked past them, some shot them weird glances even. But no one said a thing. Hadrian was the son of an honoured politician.

Another earthquake rumbled below the ground and made it even more difficult for Hadrian to walk. No wonder he had shouted at the god earlier.

At some point they arrived at the forum. A crowd was standing around the temple of Neptune, offerings of different kinds in their hands. The priests accepted everything and let the people inside the temple to pray. Some other priests were inside as well, praying loudly for the god to hear.

When it was Hadrian's turn to give his offerings he handed a bag of gold coins over. The priest bowed a little and hushed inside the temple to start praying.

"It always amazes me what money can do", said Jack quietly.

It could buy food, faith and freedom.

He, Jack, was already saving for his freedom one day when he would be paying Hadrian to be freed. (And he was happy to know that Hadrian would accept it.)

"Guess we'd better head back home. The magister will be there soon."

Jack didn't need to answer. He had to follow his master and be of service when he needed it. So both young men made their way from the forum to their home.

The earth shook again.

Hadrian raised his hands to the heaven again and cursed loudly, when he saw the sky darkening. This was weird, considering it was just roughly an hour after noon.

The earth shook again.

The light of the sun was blocked by dark clouds that were covering the sky by now. It wasn't the usual dark. Those weren't clouds covering the sky and sun.

With open mouths citizens of the city were looking up, and so we're Hadrian and Jack. Until grey flakes fell from the sky and a man, who had accidentally inhaled one, choke. Everyone closed their mouth. Still they continued staring into the sky.

The earth shook again.

Placing a hand over his mouth, Hadrian took Jack by his hand and pulled him away. "We need to get home quickly!"

Jack nodded and breathed a "Yes".

It was weird to see, how fast Hadrian could walk when he was afraid of something. Still not fast enough. But better than usual.

Home was empty. So both of them sat down in Hadrian's room. A female slave came in and brought them food. Bread and wine. They ate in silence; no one was saying a word. The teacher didn't come. Hadrian started to get worried. Jack tried to calm him.

At some point Hadrian's father Stoic came home. He ordered a few slaves to brush the ash off the roof. They followed the order obediently.

"Son!" He had turned towards Hadrian.

"Yes father?"

"This is a bad omen! I went to the priests and asked them for a extispicy. It didn't go too well! I want you to go to the docks by the sea and wait there for me! Find a ship to take us away from here. And then wait for me! I will hurry to the next town to get your aunt."

"Yes father." Hadrian took Jack by his hand and pulled him towards the atrium of the house and then to the front door.

"Wait! What are you doing?"

"We're leaving immediately!"

Jack didn't know how to respond. He hadn't expected to leave this instant. They didn't have any food or clothes.

"But what about provisions and supplies?"

"Father knows a few people just a few hours by boat away from here. They'll provide us with shelter and food."

There was nothing to add and so Jack just closed his mouth and let Hadrian drag him along.

The earthquakes still hadn't died down so walking was still troublesome for the young Roman. By nightfall, or was it just the ash hiding the sun?, they had reached the shore. Hadrian tried to find a sailor who'd take them to their acquaintances. He just couldn't find one.

"Then maybe we'll have to wait here. There's less of the ash here and father will be here soon. Bet he'd be able to get a ship instantly."

Jack doubted it.

"Come on, let's find some shelter in these boathouses." Jack coughed.

Inside they both sat down together in a corner, sitting rather close as they were both feeling cold. Hadrian had joined Jack in his coughing fits.

"Do you have any idea what's going on? Why is the earth shaking? Why is ash falling from the sky?"

"I don't know. Maybe Vulcanus and Neptune are angry with us. We should've been donating more at their temples."

"Maybe." Jack shrugged his shoulders and moved closer to Hadrian. The teen had another coughing fit.

All of a sudden the door of the boathouses opened and a face looked inside.

"I heard two people talking. Mind if we sit with you to wait for the next day?"

"Come on in and sit down!" Hadrian invited them in. The face smiled and entered the boathouse. A group of five followed the first person. They sat together on the other side of the room.

The door opened and closed a few times as more people where entering the little room. Soon it was cramped. People were coughing, babies were crying, others were talking in a hushed voice. Hadrian and Jack still sat in their corner. At some point Jack had wound his arm around Hadrian's shoulder to protect him from the others. Without noticing he had fallen asleep on his slaves' chest. Not much later Jack had dozed off, too, leaning his head onto Hadrian's soft brown hair.

~

A strong earthquake and a loud thunder-like sound tore through the night, waking up everyone in the boathouse. Some began to pray instantly. Others tried to calm themselves down by talking to others.

"Are you okay?"

"I am Jack. Don't worry!"

"I just wonder were your father is. Is the way that long?"

"A few hours maybe."

The earth shook again. For a while.

"Jack."

"Mmmh?"

"I'm scared! It's so hot in here and the ground doesn't stop shaking. What have we done to deserve this?"

"Nothing! Don't you worry! The gods just want to scare us! Nothing is going to happen!"

Fingers curled in Jack's tunic.

The slave let his hand run up and down the other's spine.

"I don't think we're going to make this." Stated Hadrian quietly as it was getting hotter in the little boathouse. He was coughing again. Jack waited for him to continue.

"That's why I want to tell you something."

The slave arched a brow.

"I do like you! More than I should."

"I love you, too!"

Before any of them could make a move, the earth shook again and both teen crashed into one another, their lips barely brushing.

"Sorry!"

"Yeah, me too!"

"Damnatus! How long does it take my father from Herculaneum to Pompeii and back? He should be here by now!"

He couldn't say another word as the earth shook so heavily that tiles came crashing down. Jack tried to protect Hadrian by covering his body with his own. Hadrian coughed again.

The first pyroclastic surge hit the shore hard. Just before the volcanic mud turned them into stone, preserving them in their last position.


	5. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Hiccup explore the attic and find something great

"Where's the light switch?"

"Dunno!"

"Ah! Over there!"

A soft, dim light flickered on. The bulb itself was rather dusty but it was bright enough to see at least half of the attic. Two boys were still standing at the entrance of the attic. The string of the light swayed between them. The light caused shadows neither teen dared to get closer to. But neither dared to admit to the other how scared (and exited) they were.

"What's over there?"

"Be careful Jack!"

"Hiccuuuuuup! I'm not a baby anymore!"

"Okay okay."

Jack took a few steps forward to have a look at a rather old painting, when he tripped and fell flat on his nose.

"Ow!"

"Jack I told you to be careful!"

"Mmmmh too late!"

Hiccup just sighed and stepped towards his friend to help him up. At least it had lifted the spell of Hiccup who hadn't dared to enter the room. Pulling Jack on his blue hoodie Hiccup was not at all gentle with the other. Jack didn't care and as soon as he was on his feet, he removed the old painting.

"Do see that? The old trunk in the back?"

Hiccup stretched and got to his toes.

"Yes I do!"

"I wanna see what's inside!" Exclaimed Jack and began to put everything out of his way. Hiccup was behind him, making sure Jack wouldn't drop anything. It took them roughly twenty minutes to make a clear path to the trunk only to find that it was locked.

"Damn!" Jack shouted and hit the trunk with his fist. The trunk gave in under the pressure of the tiny fist and clicked, unlocking.

"Yes!" Jack shouted and was on his knees to peek inside.

"What's in there?" Asked Hiccup curiously.

"Paper." Came the disappointed answer from Jack.

"What do you mean, paper?"

"It's just papers!" Repeated Jack louder this time and threw the trunk open. He was right. A lot of papers and old notebooks were inside. On some the ink had bleached and wasn't readable anymore. Other pages were crammed with graphs and lists of people.

Jack sighed and made his way back to the entrance stopping by to look at some art pieces and old clothes. Hiccup had knelt down in front of the trunk and rummaged around the papers. He flicked through the notebooks, read a few passages; the noises of Jack digging through the clothes didn't bother him.

Suddenly he jumped up.

"Jack! Jack! You have to see this!"

"What?"

A seemingly old lady, in a flowery dress down to the floor, a big palm hat with a fake flower, a pair of glasses (one glass was already missing) looked at him. Hiccup broke out into laughter.

"What?" Asked Jack again and looked around.

"Oh Thor you should see yourself!" Hiccup giggled. He even had to hold his stomach, trying to breathe normally.

"Ha ha." Jack laughed dryly and took the glasses off. "It's not that funny! Shut it fishbone!"

Hiccup tried but as soon as he looked at Jack, he began laughing anew. Jack just waited patiently until, finally, Hiccup calmed down, brushing a tear out of his eye.

"So what must I look at? You wanted to show me something." The annoyance in Jack's voice was more than obvious.

"Here! Look at this small box. It's so nicely decorated."

Jack took it into his hands. He didn't see why Hiccup had been so excited about it.

"Open it up and look inside!"

Jack gave an annoyed sigh but opened it up as Hiccup had commanded. Inside the box were letters. Rather a lot of them.

"Oh great! What a discovery Columbus!"

Hiccup moaned loudly and took a letter out of the box.

"Read them!" He demanded.

With another sigh Jack opened a letter. His eyes went wide, his mouth fell open and he had to place his hand over his mouth. Hiccup was fast enough to take the box out of the other's hand before it would drop to the floor.

"These are from my mum!"

"And some are from your dad."

"Mum used to say that they had been writing each other much because dad lived so far away for a time." Then he began to read the letter. Hiccup decided to just stand by and let Jack revive some memories with his dead parents.

At some point Jack's uncle called them down for dinner. Jack and Hiccup placed the letters back into the box. Taking the box downstairs with him, Jack looked at Hiccup. His eyes were a little red.

"Thank you!"


	6. Just a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omegaverse Wet Dream

Three more days before his heat would start. The supressants worked well this month, but Jack was having those weird, hot dreams.

~

He was pressed against the wall, Hadrian's strong arm pinning him into place. He was standing on tip toes, head leaned closer to the wall, bottom away from the wall. Slick was slowly but steadily running down his thighs. It wet the carpet underneath his toes.

Humming into his right ear was Hadrian. Two of his fingers inside of Jack. Jack moaned quietly.

"What do you say if I fucked you into this wall right now?" The question was more rhetorical. Both were already naked, Hadrian's hard cock pressing onto the skin of Jack's bottom from time to time.

The younger of the two nodded his head. His cheek scratching on the wallpaper.

"What would you say?" Asked Hiccup with his dark voice again.

"I'd beg you to fuck me now!" Replied Jack.

The fingers inside of him moved before Hadrian took them out of the omega. He smeared the slick over the pale bottom cheek, over his hips and down to Jack's also hard cock. Slowly he began to stroke it.

He gasped and pushed into Hadrian's hand. His moaning grew louder.

"There! What a good boy you are!" Whispered Hadrian and buried his nose in Jack's white dyed hair. He sniffed, inhaled the smell that came from Jack. The typical smell of heat.

Jack whimpered. "Fuck me, please!" He begged. "I want to feel you inside of me!"

"You want my hard cock?"

"Yes!"

"Deep inside of you?"

Yes, please!"

The hand around his cock opened up from its fist-like state, ran up Jack's length and over his stomach to his chest. The he let his lower abdomen crush into Jack's back. A short fiddling around and Jack could feel Hadrian's dick between his buttocks. The alpha began to move. Slowly up and down. Slick coated him in the process. His other hand still rested on Jack's chest. It pressed them together. Heat radiated off both bodies. The small room filled with their smell. Jack's smell of heat. Hadrian's smell of a dominant alpha claiming his omega.

"Oh fuck me already!" Jack shouted this sentence as he felt rather dizzy.

"Not so submissive anymore, are we?" Hadrian laughed into Jack's ear, but moved away from his pale ass. His free hand guided himself to Jack's entry.

"What's the magic word?" His whisper was so quiet Jack hadn't almost heard it.

"Pleeeeease!" He drew the word rather long.

As Jack had just begun to beg, Hadrian pressed Jack into the wall, as his cock slid into the other easily. Hadrian shuddered, Jack took a deep breath.

Then, slowly at first, Hadrian moved in and out of Jack. His dick glistened with the omega's slick. Knowing the other, Hadrian made sure to push deeper into Jack with earth thrust. Deeper and deeper.

Fingernails dug into the wall. Soon sounds of pleasure mixed in with the sound of skin smacking against skin.

"Oh Hiccup! You're amazing!" Even though Jack just wanted to praise his alpha during the intercourse, the sound of his nickname resulted in faster thrusting.

"Shut up Jack!" Hadrian smiled while his head leaned a little on Jack's shoulder.

"Hiccup, as much as I love this. I can't feel my legs anymore!"

The smile in the freckled face grew wider. "Then let me fuck you into the mattress."

Without separating from each other, the two tried to walk, wobble and stumble around the small room to the bed. Jack was placed down onto the bed with his stomach down. Hadrian on top of him.

"Now just lie here, relax and let me make you cum!" He practically purred this into Jack's ear. The hairs on the omega's neck stood up. Hadrian licked over the salty shoulders of the other, up to his neck and tickled his earlobe.

Jack didn't know if he should groan or laugh. He decided to just push his ass up a little, resulting in Hadrian gliding into him a little more.

"I see, I see. Be patient my little bitch." Hadrian began rocking into Jack again. The bed made little squeaking noises. It should have been a turn off, put every squeak, when Hadrian pushed inside of him, it was just more arousing. Jack dug his fingernails into the cushion before him.

Bent fully over the omega, Hadrian pushed in deeper and faster. His head rested over Jack's neck and he had to control himself multiple times to not bite him. He usually slowed down at this point, to focus on what he really wanted to do.

Make Jack scream!

After placing a kiss to Jack's neck, Hadrian slid out of the other. A quiet noise of disagreement came from the end where Jack's face was supposed to be.

"Turn around, I wanna look at you." Came Hadrian's silent command. Surprised by the smile on Jack's face, Hadrian returned the smile and was on top of the other the next moment. He placed his legs over his freckled shoulders, took his cock into his hand and guided himself to Jack's entrance again.

The alpha resumed in pushing and pulling out of the other. In and out. In and out. Green eyes met blue and two embarrassed smiles were shared. The hair on Hadrian's forehead was sticking to in now. Jack pushed the wet strands away. It almost seemed like an invitation and for the first time, Hadrian duck down and placed a kiss to Jack's lips.

One more push into Jack and Hadrian released his load into the other. The knot formed faster than usual and tied the two together.

"I'm sorry!" Whispered Hadrian and let his head rest on Jack's chest.

"What for?" Asked Jack and let his fingers run through sweaty, auburn strands.

"I promised to make you cum!" Smiled Hadrian sheepishly into the pale skin of the other.

Jack groaned with a playful annoyance. "I don't mind as long as I get to enjoy it with you!"

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Very much!" Was Jack's answer. "Especially the last part!" With his hand he pulled Hadrian's face off his chest and pulled it towards himself, letting their lips lock again.

~

The sound of a text message woke Jack up from his dream. For a moment Jack wondered why he was able to move only to remember that the fucking had only been in his dreams.

A quick glance at his mobile and Jack's smile returned to his face.

_wanna meet today?_


	7. Hooligan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hooligans win the game against the Skrills

Jack had stopped with the cheering. He even had to sit down. It just meant that seeing the field was a bit more difficult, but his legs were about to give in.  
The other team, the Skrills, had the ball in hand. Their player was running towards the end of the other side. If he'd score, Jack didn't really know what it would mean. He didn't want to know.  
The player came closer and closer, just to be tackled by a Hooligan.  
The crowd cheered louder. Jack jumped up as well. A loud "YES!" got lost between all the other people. It at least made him feel better.  
1 minute left.  
Jack felt like he would throw up every second. Did the players on the field even know about the time? That they had only one minute left? Hopefully not! Or else someone would follow Jack's example and feel very sick right now. He held his stomach with one hand and the other firmly over his mouth. This was just too much for him! On the field they just tried to keep the Skrills away from the ball, but still trying to score. This couldn't go well! This had to-   
A hoot signalled the end of the game.  
The crowd around Jack exploded!  
The Hooligans on the field formed a circle, seemingly hugging each other.  
The voice over the megaphone shouted the final score. Named every player of both teams. When he came to a certain one, Jack's heart began to flutter. Hadrian Haddock, a player who had been injured a long while ago, but managed to fight his way back into the team. And now they had won! Hadrian being an important part.  
Oh how he just wished to run down there, take that bloody big helmet off him and kiss him until they couldn't breathe anymore. Unfortunately, he couldn't.  
So Jack just joined the crowd to leave the field through the designated doors. The players into their changing rooms. Oh gosh! Hadrian would surely take a shower now! Jack's face blushed a bright red.  
'Don't think about that now you idiot!', he reminded himself as clear pictured of the other made its way into his mind. Clear pictures of a freckled, toned body, strong arms and water dripping down auburn locks.  
Jack shook his head, trying to get rid of the images. It didn't really work. At least he had now something to put his mind to. Where had he parked his car?  
~  
Jack sat on his bed, a book in front of him, his laptop to his right side, a bowl of ice cream to his left.  
None of it gave him satisfaction. He was still thinking about the game and that smile Hadrian had on his face when they had won. Such a sweet smile he just wanted to see again.  
A knock startled Jack out if his train of thought. He looked around, first at his door, then at his window, and a smile broke out on the pale face. He made sure to open up the window and step back a little. A head with auburn hair and a face full of freckles looked at him, then smiled and then a young man toppled into his room.  
"I wondered when you'd come!" The smile on Jack's face didn't falter.  
"Sorry! The party was a little longer than expected."  
"I may forgive you if you make up for it with a kiss!"  
"That shouldn't be a problem!" By taking a step forward, the young man hugged Jack and placed a kiss to his lips.   
"Why so shy tonight, Hiccup?"  
"You know that you shouldn't call me Hiccup!" Replied the other with a smile.  
"Why not?", Jack's smile was just as prominent as a minute ago. "Does it make you feel small, mister best football player of the year?'  
"Yes!" Was the short reply before he locked his lips with Jack's again.  
"Okay." Jack shrugged, happy to see his boyfriend happy.


End file.
